When Tears Mix With Rain
by Anonymous Secret
Summary: Mokuba is badly injured and Seto is devastated. When a particularly intriguing girl saves Mokuba's life Seto is torn. She saved the life of the one she loves most, but to open himself up to someone is harder for him than losing to Yugi Moto. He has to learn to accept love and know that no one is ever alone.
1. The Knife

It was night, nearly 11 o'clock, but in a dark alley two people were fighting, struggling. Rain poured from the sky and thunder boomed. Every so often lighting would light up the dark streets of Domino.

"Seto!" Mokuba screamed as a large cloaked man held him by his throat, "Big brother! Please help me!"

"He's not coming, Mokuba," the man sneered, "And once I get rid of you poor little Seto will have nothing to live for. Now prepare to die!"

The man raised a knife.

But suddenly another man wearing a dark blue trench coat ran up to the two struggling people. "Mokuba!" Kaiba screamed. His coat was soaked with rain and his hair was plastered to his face. But he didn't care.

Seto Kaiba charged at the man, fists raised, ready to fight.

But he was too late. The man swung the knife at him, slicing a painful gash in Seto's arm. Then he plunged the knife deep into Mokuba's torso. All he could hear after that was the devastating wail of Mokuba's shriek.

He collapsed to his knees. "Mokuba!" he called out in anguish as he watched his brother slump to the ground, the knife still inside him.

"Oops. My bad," the man snickered as he ran off into the night.

When he was out of sight Seto frantically scrambled to his brother.

"Little brother," he said softly, cupping his already paling face in his hands.

Mokuba's eyes fluttered. "Big brother," he said in a daze, "you came for me."

Seto squeezed his eyes closed. Luckily the rain covered up his tears, but his sobs could still be heard. "I'm sorry Mokuba," he sniffled, "I came too late."

Then he picked up his brother in his arms. "But I can still save you," he said, a new determination in his blood.

He turned and ran out of the alley, out into the streets.

But while turning a corning he accidentally crashed into someone. The three of them fell to the ground.

"Watch it will you?!" Seto growled as he scooped his brother back into his arms.

"I' m sorry," the girl said.

Then she saw the blood. "Quickly get in my car," she told him, "I can take you to the hospital faster than you'll be able to run."

Normally Seto would've denied help from a stranger, but he was frantic and desperate. He nodded and let the girl show him to her vehicle which was luckily only a block away.

"How long," he immediately asked once he had Mokuba settled in the seat next to him.

"Three to four minutes," she replied.

Seto wiped the tears off his face with the back of his hand, but still more fell. He looked over at his brother. The knife had fallen out, but blood from the wound had soaked the front of his shirt and he had already lost consciousness. Seto could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest.

When they got to the hospital Mokuba was immediately taken to surgery. All Seto Kaiba could do was sit in the waiting room.

"How did this happen?" the girl suddenly asked, sitting down in the adjacent chair.

He turned. He'd almost forgotten she was still there.

"None of your business," he muttered, still trying to stop the falling tears.

"Well actually considering I helped you I think it is some of my business," she retorted.

Seto looked down. He was shocked by the girl's confidence, yet he was in no mood to talk.

"I know who you are, Seto Kaiba," the girl said after a few seconds of silence, "Now tell me."

He bit his lip. "Obvious is it not?" he growled.

But the next thing he knew was the girl's soft hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we didn't have a proper introduction," she said calmly, "My name is Kate Matsarri. Now… tell me what happened, Seto Kaiba."

But he couldn't respond. It was as if her touch had broken down every boundary he ever put up… all at once. He began to cry harder, collapsing. His elbows rested on his knees, face in his hands, body shaking.

"That's ok," Kate said, gently rubbing his back, "You can tell me later."

"Excuse me, mam," a doctor suddenly said, "Are you here for Mokuba Kaiba?"

Kate nodded.

"Well then I'd like to inform you that it is taking longer than we thought it would," the doctor went on, "It'll most likely be all night. But we can set up a cots for you two in the room that we'll be putting him in for recovery."

"Yes that'd be great. Thank you," Kate replied.

The doctor smiled. "Alright then if you'll follow me I'll show you to the room."

Kate bent down and grabbed Seto's hand, leading the defeated man as she followed the doctor. When they got to the room he immediately collapsed on the bed.

Kate was about to walk to the second bed but something stopped her. Seto still had a firm hold on her hand, and it didn't seem like he was going to let go.

So she stayed with him.

A few hours later both of them were asleep, in the same bed, their hands still linked.


	2. Kate

_He watched in horror as the knife plunged deeper and deeper into his helpless brother's chest. His scream made his lungs clench. Mokuba shrieked, calling out for help. The man with the knife laughed._

_ When Seto lifted his hands they were covered in blood, his eyes wide with terror. _

Seto Kaiba awoke with a harsh jerk. Someone beside him moved.

His brow furrowed when he realized that his arms were wrapped firmly around the girl he met last night. What was her name? Kate? Yea that was it.

Yet he didn't break their embrace. It surprised Seto that he actually found himself liking the touch of another person. He couldn't remember the last time he let himself relax, the last time he let himself enjoy the presence of another person.

He sighed, blinking furiously to keep the tears from falling.

Then he realized something.

"Mokuba!" he exclaimed, at the same time waking up Kate.

Seto scrambled to his feet while Kate rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"They brought him in the room a few hours ago," she said while walking over to the hospital bed, "said he's in pretty bad shape."

"You didn't wake me?!" he roared, suddenly angry.

"I tried," Kate said, "You wouldn't wake up. Kept a tight hold on me too," she winked.

Seto felt his cheeks flush.

Continuing to Mokuba's bedside he sat down on a fat armchair. Reaching over he stroked the hair out of his brother's face.

"Mokuba, I'm so sorry." He bowed his head to touch his brother's, hating the cold feeling of death that was slowly beginning to overtake his brother.

But suddenly he was faint. His head spun and he was agonizingly dizzy and nauseous. It was then that he remembered he hadn't eaten for a good three days. He felt his knees buckle and he collapsed to the ground.

"Seto!" he heard Kate call out.

But he couldn't control his body. He soon found himself lying in a defeated and exhausted slump on the ground.

Then a firm hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him upward. When the hand had gotten him into a kneeling position his arm was slung around small but muscled shoulders. As he was hoisted up he realized that it was Kate who was carrying him back to the small cot in the corner of the room. He hated feeling weak and relying on another but all he could do was utter a few words.

"Go away," he muttered, trying to break from her hold, "I don't need your help."

"Don't be a moron, Seto," Kate retorted, "Face it, you need my help and you know it. Try putting your trust in someone, will you?" She struggled with his weight. After all, she was a fairly small girl, probably no more than 110 lbs. But she was determined to get him to the bed.

"I can take care of myself," he growled. But Seto didn't have the strength to move. All the adrenaline from the recent night had left his body.

Kate laid the drained man on the cot, with one hand she gently laid his head on a pillow. Then she softly stroked a piece of hair away from his face. "I'll be right back," she said before leaving the room.

Seto's chest tightened. It had been years since he let himself be taken care of. Ever since they were little he had always been the strong one. He'd taken care of Mokuba all his life.

He felt tears run down his face. Too tired to wipe them away he let them fall down his cheeks and onto the bed sheets. It was as if all of his walls he'd put up over the years were suddenly broken down all at once.

As he drifted off into an uncomfortable slumber there was only one thing he could think of, Kate.

Her face kept running through his mind. Mostly he thought of her when they'd first met. She'd been so brave, so determined to help them. Most girls would've cringed at the sight of blood and ran away, intimidated by the powerful business tycoons presence. But she was different. She wasn't afraid of him.

He fell asleep with an image of Kate in his mind.


	3. A Brother, A Key to The Heart

Mokuba slowly opened his eyes. His breathing was strained and he began to cough violently, waking up his brother.

Seto Kaiba was up in an instant, pulling himself away from Kate.

"Hey, Moki," he said gently to his brother, "How do you feel?" Seto put a tender hand on his brother's head.

Mokuba blinked, squinting against the harsh lights. "How did we get here?" he asked, "And who's that girl?"

Seto turned back to look at Kate. She was still sleeping, her thin frame swaddled in the white sheets and her hair fanning out in a heavenly wave around her head.

"She's no one," he said, "Now how are you feeling?"

Mokuba's brow furrowed. "She can't be 'no one' if she's staying in this room with us? What happened in that alley, Seto?"

Seto Kaiba lowered his head and gripped the bed sheets in his hands. "You were stabbed, Moki," he said, a wave of terror washed through him as he remembered that night, "Don't you remember?"

"I do," Mokuba replied, "But who's she?" He lifted a weak and pale hand to point at Kate.

"She drove us to the hospital, Mokuba," Seto said, "But that's not important. What's important is that you're ok."

"But Seto," Mokuba interjected, "She saved my life. You gotta owe her more than that, right?"

Seto gritted his teeth. "I could've gotten you to the hospital myself," he growled, "I didn't need her help."

Mokuba reached his hand up to grab Seto's. His older brother caught it, squeezing it tightly. "You've gotta thank her, Seto," Mokuba said, still holding his older brother's hand.

Seto looked up, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. "Why?"

"You love me don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Seto," Mokuba stared his brother straight in the eyes, "That girl saved the one you love. I'd be dead without her. Now open your heart!" His voice had suddenly risen.

Seto's eyes widened. Mokuba rarely raised his voice at him.

"You have a good hear, Seto," Mokuba went on, "Let her in, let yourself love."

Seto pounded his free hand on the rail of the hospital bed. "Everyone is alone, Mokuba. Don't you get that? I don't need anyone. No one will love me and I'll love no one."

"You love me, don't you, Seto?" Mokuba said.

Seto buried his face in the white sheets. "Of course I do, Moki. I said it already."

_Actually, you didn't specifically say those words. _Mokuba thought to himself.

"Open your heart, Seto," Mokuba went on, "No one is ever alone."

Then his eyes closed, asleep from exhaustion.

Seto Kaiba rose and went back to the small cot he and Kate had been sharing. He crawled back under the covers with her, burying his face in her hair.

* * *

Please remember to review, you guys! I update quickly but I'll update even faster depending on the number of reviews I get!


	4. Take My Hand

"Excuse me, Sir," a small nurse said to the sleeping man.

Seto Kaiba awoke with a jolt. He looked around, dazed and confused from his recent sleep. He had fallen asleep with arms wrapped around Kate, his face buried in her hair. He looked up at the woman and then quickly sat up, embarrassed that she saw him like that.

"What is it?" he said thickly, rubbing his eyes.

"It's your brother, Mr. Kaiba," she said, "We need him to walk around. If he doesn't get his blood flowing he could have some complications with circulation."

"Thank you," he said with a curt nod, "You can go now."

The nurse scampered out of the room, clipboard in her arms.

When Seto moved to get up, Kate woke up too. "What's going on, Seto?" she said.

Seto bit his lip. "Nothing," he muttered.

He went over to his brother's bed. "Hey, Moki," he crooned, stroking his head until he opened his eyes.

"Hey, big brother," he said with a smile, "What's up?"

"You need to walk, Moki."

Mokuba sighed. "But I'm so tired."

"The nurse says if you don't you could have circulation complications. Here," he held out his hand, "I'll help."

Kate watched from a few feet behind.

With his outstretched hand Seto put a hand on his brother's shoulder and helped him into a sitting position. Then he firmly grabbed his hand, pulling him off the bed and to the floor.

With two feet on the ground, Mokuba stood for a second, swayed, and then began to fall. Seto was still holding one of Mokuba's hands, but it didn't help. He was just about to catch him with his free hand but something stopped him.

Someone else's hand had caught his brother.

Seto looked up into Kate's dark eyes, loosening his grip on Mokuba's hand and letting him fall slowly into Kate's arms.

Mokuba blinked wearily. "Thank you… uh…" Mokuba searched for her name but Seto had never told him.

"My name's Kate," she said to him, a soft smile on her face.

Mokuba smiled. "Kate," he said, "Thank you."

"I didn't need your help, Kate," Seto growled, "Stop trying to help my brother."

Kate narrowed her eyes, suddenly becoming annoyed. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have a brother," she hissed.

Seto staggered backwards and sat down on the cot, eyes wide. No one ever talked to him like that, much less a girl like her.

"Can you walk to your brother?" he faintly heard Kate say quietly to Mokuba.

"I think so."

Kate put her hands under Mokuba's arms and lifted him to his feet. Then with her hands around his waist she helped him walk to his brother.

When he was in arms reach Mokuba held out his hand. "Take my hand," he croaked, "Please."

Seto reached out and grasped his brother's hand, pulling him towards himself. Mokuba leaned against Seto's chest and wrapped his thin arms around his brother's waist.

Kate smiled when she saw the corner of Seto's mouth twitch.

"You're welcome," she said, crossing her arms with a look of content.

Seto looked up but then quickly looked away. But suddenly she was beside him.

"You think I'm asleep when you come to the cot, don't you?" she said.

Seto felt his cheeks turn red. He'd always made sure she was asleep before he crawled in next to her, before he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, before he let himself breathe in the sweet smell of her hair.

"You can't keep denying love, Seto," she went on, "Your brother loves you, and you love your brother."

"I do, big brother," Mokuba said, his head still resting on his brother's chest, "I love you."

Seto looked up at Kate, not even caring that tears were clouding his vision. When she put a hand on his back the tears fell. He couldn't remember the last time someone touched him. Sure he'd put his arms around her when they slept and Mokuba always hugged him, but this was different.

Kate wiped the tears trickling down his face with her thumb.

"People love you, Seto," Kate whispered in his ear.

Then she kissed him.

It was a light kiss, soft and gentle on his cheek.

When she pulled back got up. "I'm gonna tell the nurse Mokuba's still too weak to walk," she said.

When she left the room Seto exhaled. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and strangely, he found himself wishing that her kiss had been on his lips instead of his cheek.

* * *

Hey guys! Don't forget to follow my story so you'll be notified when I update. I've gotten several reviews but I only have one story follower.


	5. The Scare

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the amazing reviews! It always makes me so happy!**

**K5Rakitan - Thank you! Love your reviews on every chapter! Thank you thank you :D**

**MillenniumXOLoveXOStories - I'm glad you like Kate. It's hard not to make and OC a Mary Sue. AND thank you for reviewing!**

**James Birdsong - :D**

* * *

Mokuba coughed. Strangely it felt as if his throat was closing off. He coughed again, this time louder. He coughed until he no longer had the air to and he was gasping for breath.

Kate had woken up at the noise and she desperately calling for help. She tried to sit the younger Kaiba up, hoping being in a sitting position would make breathing easier. But it didn't work. With on hand on his throat he wheezed, gasped, struggled to get any ounce of air.

Seto was up after Kate had started yelling.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded, eyes wide in terror, "Why the fuck can't he breath?"

Kate ignored him. "PLEASE WE NEED HELP IN HERE," she hollered again out the door. Then muttering under her breath she said quietly, "God damn it does anyone fucking work here?"

BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

The two young adults watched in horror as Mokuba's eyes rolled back and he collapsed, the heart monitor going flat.

Seto punched the blue call button on the side of the wall over and over again, not even caring if it broke. "Fucking get someone in here!" he screamed. Then he ran to the side of Mokuba's bed.

"Mokuba!" he begged, "No, please no." With shaking hands he grasped either side of his brother's face. "We haven't finished the Kaiba land in California yet. Remember?"

Seconds later a team of nurses rushed into their room. They shoved Seto aside, making him stumble into Kate. He tried to run back but Kate had caught him by the wrists.

"Seto, no," she said, holding back the devastated man.

But Seto Kaiba was screaming, yelling at the nurses to do their job and save his brother, yelling at them for taking so long.

Somehow Kate was able to wrestle him to the bed. She had him in a bear hug, trying to calm the frantic man.

One of nurses ripped Mokuba's gown open, exposing his chest. Then there were two shiny paddles placed on him.

"CLEAR," a nurse shouted.

All hands came off. Mokuba's chest jumped up as electric waves were forced through his body.

"CLEAR." Nothing

"CLEAR."

Suddenly the heart rate monitor started to beep again. It was sluggish but there was definitely a heartbeat.

The nurses stepped back, tired but satisfied. "There," one said, "he'll be out for a while. But he'll be fine."

"Wait!"

"Yes…? Mam what is it?"

"You're just going to leave? You're not even going to tell us why this happened?"

The nurse sighed. "He had an airway collapse. The lack of air made him pass out and then he went into B-Fibb…"

Her voice trailed off into a ramble of medical jargon that neither of them understood. When she was gone the breath was suddenly sucked out of Kate's lungs.

She looked down at the arms that were holding her in a tight hug.

Seto Kaiba had latched onto her, sobbing.

Wiggling her arms free Kate returned the hug, softly stroking his hair with one hand and rubbing his back with the other.

"He's ok, Seto," she said, "Mokuba is alive."

"I can't lose him," he said, still hugging her, "He's all I have."

"I know," she said softly, "But look at me."

Seto slowly raised his head. His eyes were red and his cheeks moist.

"If you open your heart," she went on, "You could have so much more."

And then she put her lips to his.

At first Seto was rigid, his mouth tensed against hers. But after a few seconds he relaxed, giving in to her kiss. He didn't know it but it was something he'd been longing for.

He felt himself melt into pudding after their lips touched. Tears were still streaming from his eyes but he held her tighter, closer to his own body.

Soon he found her pulling away from his mouth. He let her kiss away the tears that fell from his eyes, enjoying the tingling feeling he got when her kisses moved around his face.

"People love you," Kate said again as she moved down to kiss his neck, "You're loved… Seto Kaiba." Then she kissed his lips again, letting her tongue just graze his bottom lip.

When the nurse came back to check on Mokuba, Kate and Seto were cuddled in each other's arms, happily asleep.


	6. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Hey Guys!**

**So right now I'm experiencing the worst writer's block I've ever had. I DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE NEXT. AT ALL. So unless any of you faithful readers can give me any ideas I think this fanfic is going to end :(**

**So unless you want it to end please review with your ideas!**

**BTW... There is a 'spin off' story called 'The New Generation' that I'm currently working on. Please read it. It's also a spin off from my other story 'The Scars that Bind Them'... Read that too!**


End file.
